Passenger Rush
Passenger Rush It was a busy day on the island. James arrived at Crovan’s Gate station with passengers. Mighty Mac were waiting for him. The passengers got on and off the trains. “You arrived two minutes late,” said Mac. “While we arrived early,” added Mighty. “Are you saying I’m not a fast engine?” asked James crossly. “We’re just saying we were early,” said Mighty. “Well then, what about we have a race,” suggested James. The engines argeed. The moment the guard blew his whistle James was off, while Mighty Mac waited impatiently. At last their guard blew his whistle and they set off. “How will we beat James now?” asked Mac worriedly. “James doesn’t know what routes we’ll use,” said Mighty cheerfully. Mac grinned. He knew exactly what Mighty meant. Meanwhile James roared smoothly down the line. He arrived at Crosby station. A few minutes later Emily arrived with her passenger train. “Where were you?” asked James. “I had to slow down for track repairs,” said Emily. “I tried to make up for lost time.” “Tried?” mocked James. “You’ve made me late!” Finally the guard blew his whistle and James puffed crossly away. On the Thin Controller’s railway, Mighty Mac arrived at Glenock station. Rheneas was there. “You look tired,” he said, looking at Mighty’s red face. “We’re having a race,” exclaimed Mac. “With who?” “With James,” said Mac cheerfully. “Best be careful. Passengers don’t want a bumpy ride,” warned Rheneas as he puffed away. James arrived at his next stop; Maron. Gordon was there with the express. “At least you’re on time,” said James, sstill cross with Emily. Gordon was confused. “Oh, I’m racing Mighty Mac,” he explained. Gordon’s guard had blown the whistle. “Good luck,” called Gordon as he slowly pulled out of the station. Mighty Mac arrived at the Top Station on the line. Passengers got on and off the train, while Mighty Mac filled up with water and coal and ran round to the other end of the train. “No stops for water and coal,” said Mighty. “Don’t worry, we’ll still beat James,” said Mac. James thundered down the line. He had to stop at Wellsworth station. Some of the passengers got off. They were cross. They’d been bumped round and had an uncomfortable ride. Mighty Mac were having the same problem, but they didn’t know either. It was until they saw the Thin Controller and the Fat Controller at Crovan’s Gate station. “Something must be wrong,” said Mac worriedly. They stopped at the platform. Then James arrived moments later. “Your passengers have had an uncomfortable ride,” scolded the Fat Controller. “Can you please explain why?” added the Thin Controller. The engines looked ashamed. “We wanted to see who could deliver the passengers the fastest,” said James weakly. “Its not a race to deliver passengers,” said the Fat Controller. “You’re suppose to work together,” added the Thin Controller. “You deliver passengesr to travel on both railways.” “Yes Sir,” said Mighty. “Sorry Sir,” added Mac. The two controllers walked sternly away and left. “I’m sorry for challenging you,” apologized Mac. “That’s alright,” said James kindly. “Its nice not to be the only one looking silly.” And Mighty Mac had to agree.